


The Spider

by villalunae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villalunae/pseuds/villalunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta and Karkat have a fun experience with a spider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spider

"NEPETA OH MY GOD."

Nepeta looked up from her bag of popcorn and turned her head towards the bathroom. Karkat had gotten up to use it in the middle of the movie just seconds ago, and, for some reason, was yelling.

" _NEPETA PLEASE HELP ME OH MY GOD_."

Nepeta sighed heavily and swung her legs off the couch. "I'm coming, I'm coming," She called and stood up off the couch, laying down her huge bag of extra-buttery popcorn. She walked around her couch and towards the door to the bathroom, where Karkat was cowering in the doorway.

"Nepeta, there's a big-ass-fucking-spider on the toilet seat and it's going to _kill me_ , Nepeta, fucking do something!" Karkat whined and Nepeta rolled her eyes. She doubted how big the spider actually was, but nonetheless grabbed the flyswatter off of the door handle and walked inside the bathroom. Sure enough, there was a tiny brown spider sitting on the top of the toilet seat calmly, almost like it was relaxed. She bent down in front of the toilet and stared at the tiny spider.

"Hey, little dude, did you get lost?" She asked it calmly, staring at the spider.

"Nepeta, don't fucking make conversation with it, just _kill it_!" Karkat complained, not keeping his eyes off the spider. Nepeta sighed and stretched her hand out. The spider slowly climbed up onto her and sat in her palm. Nepeta stood up and walked over to the bathroom door, where Karkat jumped out of the way, a tiny scream caught in his throat. Nepeta walked into the living room again, to the kitchen, then out the back door, where she dropped the spider off on their porch steps. Karkat had hesitantly followed her out.

"H-Have you gotten rid of it?" Karkat asked her, staring at her hand, looking for the spider. She closed her hand and got back up, walking over to Karkat, who stared at her, unmoving. She stood right next to him, stared him in the eye, then grabbed his hand and opened her clutched hand into his. He yelled and jumped back in fright, stumbling and falling on the couch, where he narrowly stopped himself. Nepeta burst out laughing.

"Vriska would kill you if you had that reaction," She told him, her laughing slowly wearing off. Karkat looked down and around for the spider, then slowly looked back up to glare at her.

"I fucking hate you," He growled, glaring at her heavily. Nepeta grinned and reached up to ruffle his hair.

"I know you do."


End file.
